


Enthusiastic Non-Consent

by TheAristocrats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAristocrats/pseuds/TheAristocrats
Summary: Ketch saved you, for himself.





	Enthusiastic Non-Consent

Terrible things happen, luv. 

Terrible, awful, frightful things that we have no control over.  
One of them is happening to you right now. One is also happening to me. And while you can't see them, I assure you that the forces at work within me are every bit as real, every bit as unrelenting and every bit as undeniable as the ropes that bind you to that bed. 

We're going through something together, really.

Some twist of nature some unpredictable series of events lead to you being where you are and me where I am. Who am I to fight fate? And you certainly aren't in any position to.

Apologies, dear, that was a mean spirited comment, although very much true. I didn’t bring you here to mock, quite the opposite, I want to appreciate you. Fully. 

You see, I've been watching you. For quite some time.

You were so grateful the first time you saw me. And you had every reason to be. I saved you. Your life would have ended had it not been for my intercession. When you think about it that way, this is quite a reasonable price to pay.

Well, no. No it isn't. You're right, I can see it in your eyes. Saving someone doesn't give me a right to their life, to their body. I can rationalize sometimes, horrible habit I know. 

What it comes down to is that you had the good fortune to be saved from a predator, however, that savior was another predator. Arguably, a better predator. I did after all, kill that thing rather easily, and I am certainly more refined than that beast, and easier on the eyes if I do say so myself... and I do have to say so myself as I cannot risk removing that gag just yet. I find screaming unpleasant and begging, well, begging is just embarrassing for everyone.

You see, that was many weeks ago and I haven't had a good... hunt... since. When that happens, well, sometimes things get a bit ugly. I have my routines, but even they fail me when certain, urges, are pent up too long. Please know that it is nothing you did, nothing you wore, nothing you said. This is about me. As are most things I find interesting are. I can't pinpoint why I choose who I choose, but who can really say why they are attracted to anyone? You simply triggered a desire and without other recourse, frankly I will not be able to focus on anything else, until I've had you.

Oh, my, where are my manners? I don't think I’ve ever formally introduced myself!

My name is Arthur Ketch and I am with the British Men of Letters. I wouldn't expect you to have heard of them or me, nor will anyone you know. It is a highly secretive organization.

Now, in many cases, a perpetrator providing a name and not wearing a mask is an indication that he plans to kill the victim... now, now... don't panic. I'm only saying this to let you know that is not at all my intention. My face and name will be of no use to you. I’m quite ‘off the grid’ as they say. 

I still could wear a mask I suppose to be extra cautious, but I want you to see me. I want you to see my face and I want you to know who I am. I want you to know exactly who did the things to you that I am about to do...  
I do wish I could say that the fear is your eyes in not arousing... but that is the crux of the problem. I know its terribly rude and I do so wish there was another way. Technically, there is another way, but that would be even more unseemly and... messy.  


It is unfortunate, but unavoidable. Please trust that I am doing the best I can to minimize my impact. 

I realize you want to go, and I assure you will be able to, afterwards. You will be fine, you will walk out that door, a bit unsteady granted, but you will walk out alive and relatively unscathed.

I am an expert on the human body... how to elicit whatever reaction I want. I could make you feel pain like you never thought possible. Pain so horrible that you would turn on people you loved for it to stop. Conversely. I can make you feel pleasure that would make you betray those same people to have it go on just a little longer.

Fortunately, I have discovered through much trial and …error...  
that this compulsion of mine can be sated by drawing out pleasure as much as pain. There is something about the resulting psychological impact of forced pleasure that is even more appealing to me than merely barbarically jabbing screws into someone. Anyone can do that. Less artfully than me, but your average bumpkin can roughly approximate a similar outcome.

But inducing pleasure... given these circumstances... that is an art form.  
You will appear the same, there will be no marks... no lasting ones anyway, but you will be changed. 

The entire course of your life would have a different pattern if I had not shown up. Had I not picked you, had I had something better to do with my day. 

Now then, shall we proceed?

That was rhetorical of course! 

Pardon, I’ve been told my humor is not for everyone.  


As you are aware, I took the liberty of removing your clothing while you were unconscious. I do sometimes enjoy ripping them off, but I was in the mood for ropes so, this option was just more practical. 

I must say, seeing you like this... I hope you don't think it too forward of me to say you are quite stunning.

My suit, as unspeakably expensive as it is, has grown rather confining. Please, allow me a moment to disrobe. 

Ah, vastly more comfortable! 

Do you mind if I join you, darling? Oh, again, one of my witticisms. There’s just something about you that brings out that side of me. 

God your skin is soft, warm, delicate. Not a single flaw, not a scar. You can see I have many. Some wounds still is process of becoming scars, some from my training days and some from much, much longer ago. 

Mmm... and there, right there, is the look that makes me even more ravenous for you. No matter what I do, even the worst, most unspeakable things, at some point, there is a look of empathy in their eyes, just like there was in yours as you put together that those scars were obtained in my youth. You feel for me. Even as I have you trapped and am about to violate you. Something in you is reaching out, trying to relate, looking for reason, perhaps even hoping for change. 

I wonder what's that's like? It seems inconvenient, a nuance. It’s a wonder that normal people are able to get anything done! 

Your empathy, that noble trait, the one that arguably separates men from beasts, the one that should make me feel for you, just makes me want to fuck you harder.  


Now, now, dear. No need for tears. As I’ve explained, you will be fine and you will be allowed to leave shortly.

Lovely, your flesh, muscles straining underneath, the pulse of the heart beneath that. All working in unison, all heightened, panicked, aroused, all responding to me.

I can see the hairs on your arm jump up as I run my fingers over you. You breath increases when I cup your breasts, your back arches when lick your nipples, and your whole body trembles when I slide my finger...

Yes. Perfect.

What if I just slide right to... there, to tease your clitoris ah... yes, there you are my dear. That jump, that sound you made through the gag... that was you enjoying my violation. You can't deny how good that feels, can you? How much you want me to do it again... like this... yes... and again...  
I know you are conflicted. It’s what I love most about you. The delicious contradiction of that whimper through your tears. 

I’m afraid this will do little to clear things up for you, but I cannot go on not knowing how you taste.  
If I may... oh my, yes... 

From that tremble you are desperately trying to hide, I think you’re amendable to me continuing. I’d be delighted. Please, you can let go dear, I promise I won’t tell anyone. This is a safe space. 

In fact, if I untied you this very moment, would you flee? Run to your bumbling authorities? Or would you stay? Would you voluntarily remain at my hands to finish you off? The shame you feel overpowered by lust?

Don't know do you? Or do you...?

Hmm... Yes, you would be mine of your own free will.  
Oh, no... I'm not going to untie you, don't be silly. But I will.... reward you for being so very receptive, I could play with you a very long time. I'll trace over your clit, and mmmm there you are dear, that shake, that uncontrollable tremor... if I go just a little faster... just a touch harder.... yes... beautiful... the way you are panting, you are barely aware of anything other than my touch.

You're nearly there darling, your muscles are so tense, your clit begging for more friction, your cunt aching to be filled... That will be addressed shortly, but I want this first one to be all for you, it’s the least I can do. Look at you strain against the ropes... fuck.

Your shaking quite hard now. Don't fight it. Or do. Either way the result will be the same. You’re body doesn’t know what’s right or terribly wrong. It wants release. It wants me. You will come for me. Come for me now, luv.

Beautiful. 

Something I love about women... there is no limit on how many times I can make that happen. When I fancy a gentlemen, this kind of activity requires lengthy breaks. But not with women. Not with you... only moments have passed and I can wind you up again.  
You look surprised. I’ll wager you don’t even know what your body is capable of. All those nights you fell asleep fractionally fulfilled. Told yourself that buffoon already snoring beside you was adequate. That your dissatisfaction was your own fault.

That’s not for you to worry about now. It's out of your hands and quite literally in mine... 

Mmm... You feel that? Of course you do. How could you not feel my cock pressing against your ass. You’ve made me astonishingly hard. 

And you, my dear, are positively dripping wet so my girth shan’t be a problem for you. I think we’ve established it might even be a welcomed intrusion. Oh, I’m still not removing that gag or any bindings. I’ve left just enough rope to allow me to push your legs a little wider. Like that... just enough to allow you to take my thick cock into your little cunt.

Yes. 

Like that. 

The struggle in your eyes is perfection. Fear and bliss and guilt and yes, still... still just a dollop of pity for me. Even as I slide in and out of you uninvited. Even as I begin to loose control. I can’t be expected to maintain this gentlemanly pace... not with how you feel around me... how tight you are... not with the knowledge that you will always remember this experience. You will always remember me. You will always remember me doing this... mmm... when you fuck anyone else.  
Yes... keep doing that dear... that little movement right... there... yes. Oh, that's very, very good. You feel my cock throbbing inside you, as I fuck you. I know you can because I can feeI every little twitch, every involuntary spasm of terrified pleasure.

The way you clench around my cock is... fuck... that is... you feel... yes... so close... I’m going to... inside you... now!

I love you. 

Oh my, sorry for that outburst! I can get quite carried away sometimes. Primal urges and all. 

But my god darling...  
I am a conisurer of fine things and you are absolutely one of the finest.

I normally don’t do this, but perhaps I'll visit you again someday. Maybe years from now, maybe tomorrow. I simply cannot promise that I won't want to watch those gorgeous tears and feel that exquisite heat around me again. 

In fact, I think I have some more time right now. I do hope your schedule is clear...


End file.
